The present invention relates to a nonvolatile register which stores specific information, and a semiconductor device.
A nonvolatile register, Content Addressable Memory (CAM) cell, for example, is formed in a certain type of semiconductor memory device. Various types of information such as an address for specifying a defective sector region of a memory cell array can be stored in the nonvolatile register, for example.